


Bad Influence

by CraftKookies



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teenage Awkwardness, Underage Drug Use, first time getting high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Hvitserk wants his best friend (Y/N) to loosen and he knows just what she needs.





	Bad Influence

‘If x is twenty, and y is thirty two what is z?’ you asked for the hundredth time.

‘They’re all fucking letters, they have no business having an identity crisis.’ Hvitserk groaned, putting his head down.

‘Hey!’ you scold, hitting the back of his head.

‘Ow!’ he said, sitting up to rub his head and pout at you.

‘You asked for my help you dunce, I could be at home studying for my history test, but here I am trying to catch you up in the math class you always skip.’ you said.

‘I skip because that teacher is so damn dull...she also fucking hates me.’ Hvitserk defended.

‘Maybe she would hate you less if you showed up to class more than twice a week and didn’t sleep when you were there. Come on, just use the formula; once you have the formula down then you will definitely pass.’ you encouraged.

Hvitserk groaned indignity.

You honestly sometimes wondered how you and Hvitserk were even friends.

You were complete opposites; Hvitserk was a party guy and the definition of a people person, whereas you were introverted. While Hvitserk wanted to go out to parties and hang out in large groups you preferred staying in and reading a book or watching a movie.

The universe seemed to want you two to be friends it seemed, you two had each other in almost every class and pretty much always got paired on projects.

Plus, once Hvitserk’s mother realized how smart you were she pushed the two of you to spend more time together in hopes of your studying habits rubbing off on her son.

So the two of you spent a lot of time together, and by some miracle you got along great. Except for when you actually had to tutor him.

‘Just do this one question.’ you urged.

Hvitserk looked at the paper then back at you.

‘If I get it right...do I get a prize?’

You rolled your eyes, he always did this; refused to cooperate unless he got something. Be it you making him a snack or putting in a good word for him with a girl or anything else.

‘Yes, just solve this damn question.’ you sighed in annoyance.

With a grin Hvitserk picked up his pencil and in under thirty seconds he had breezed through the equation.

‘H-how the hell?’ you asked picking up the paper.

‘I figured out the formula yesterday when I copied your homework.’ he smirked.

‘If you had it down yesterday, why the hell have I been here for the past two hours explaining it?’ you glared.

‘Because I wanted a prize.’ he smiled.

‘You little imp!’ you yelled, moving to hit him, but he jumped off the bed before you could.

‘Ah ah, you already said I get a prize.’ he grinned as he grabbed his backpack and dug around the side pocket.

‘What do you want you con artist?’

‘I want you to try something.’ he said, pulling out...a blunt.’

‘Hvitserk!’ you panicked.

‘Smoke it with me (Y/N).’

‘Not a chance.’ you denied.

‘Fine I’ll smoke this one by myself.’ he sighed in false sadness.

‘This one?’ you asked.

‘You can have this one to yourself.’ he smiled, pulling out a second joint from his bag.

With a big smile on his face he held it out to you.

‘No way in hell.’

‘You promised me a prize.’ he reminded.

‘My health is not one of your prizes Hvitserk.’ you said back.

‘It’s not a cigarette, no nicotine, and it’s not addictive; it will be completely out of your system within two weeks.’ he assured.

‘Hvitsy…’ you sighed.

‘Please, you need to chill out a little, all you were going to do after this was study your weekend away. Take one day off...for me.’ he pleaded.

Puppy dog eyes in full affect.

‘You’re a bad influence.’ you pout as you took the joint from him.

‘Yay!’ he cheered, sitting on his bed once more, pulling out a lighter from his pocket.

‘Is this what you get up to with all your friends?’ you asked as he comfortably lit his blunt.

‘If someone has some then yeah, but this was my first time actually buying it myself...just for you.’ he smiled.

‘Thank you so much for buying illegal substances for me.’ you scoffed, handing him your joint so he could light it for you.

‘You’re welcome, now, inhale, breathe it in and exhale from your nose. Most effective way for a noob, at least that’s what Ubbe told me when I first started.’

‘Ubbe smokes?’ you asked in shock.

‘I know right, he seems so put together.’ Hvitserk said as he handed you your joint.

‘Go ahead, you rebel.’ he urged.

You took a deep breath to let out some of your nervous energy before putting the joint in your mouth and following Hvitserk’s instruction.

Still you ended up coughing up a fit.

‘Ugh! It burns my throat!’ you complained, your voice hoarse from coughing.

‘You get used to it, her, take this mint so it won’t taste so bad.’ he said, handing you a mint from his bag.

‘If only you prepped for your tests the way you prepped to get me high.’ you said taking in another drag.

This time you were ready for the burn and didn’t cough as much, plus the mint helped a lot with the god awful taste in your mouth.

‘There you go.’ he congratulated.

‘Shut up.’ you said.

‘Touchy.’ Hvitserk said as he put on some music, R&B your favorite.

For the next thirty minutes it felt like you and he smoked until the joint got so small it started to burn your lips.

‘I can’t take anymore, it’s burning me.’ you said.

Hvitserk took it back on putting it in a tiny bag along with his small joint.

‘So how you feeling?

‘A bit sluggish, but other than that I think fine.’ you answered.

‘Give it a second.’ he grinned as he laid back.

‘A second for wha-whoa.’ you said as you get hit with this...whoosh of a feeling.

Like the whole world had just tilted out of nowhere and it was almost knocking you on your ass.

‘Hvit-Hvitserk...what the fuck is this?’ you panic as the bed you were sitting on seemed to start floating in your mind even though you know it was still firmly on the ground.

‘That my little butterfly is your first high, lay down in and enjoy it.’ Hvitserk sighed.

‘I can’t...too scared I’m gonna fall off the bed and die.’ you said, with wide eyes.

‘You won’t fall or die, I promise.’

Taking his word you (slower than you have ever moved in your life) laid down.

‘Whew! Made it.’ you sighed.

‘I think my shit was too strong for you, little one.’ he laughed.

‘I’m not little, I’m six five!’ you laughed at your own joke.

‘You must be high if you think you’re that tall.’ Hvitserk smiled.

‘I-I am pretty fucked over.’ you said rolling over to your side to cuddle up underneath him, placing a hand on his chest.

‘Hmm you are warm like like blanket.’ you hummed, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

‘Looks like you like to cuddle when you’re high.’ he said.

‘I always like to cuddle, I just don’t have anyone to cuddle cause I’m awkward and don’t talk to dudes. They make me nervous and I never think I’m their type anyway.’ you said.

‘Well that’s shit...you’re damn hot if you ask me.’ Hvitserk boosted.

You scoffed at him.

‘I’m high but I’m not delusional, I’ve seen the girls you’re into. You like the big personality and bigger breast type, not the bookworm oddball body type that I am.’

‘What’s odd about your body? Two arms, two legs, hands, feet...sounds fine.’

You didn’t reply.

‘And as far as tits go, you got a nice pair.’ he said, raising his hand and giving one of your breasts a small squeeze.

‘Hey!’ you said, slapping his hand away.

‘Nice.’ he grinned, biting his lip.

You pulled back and stared at him in shock.

‘What the hell?’

‘Just showing you that they are nicer than you make them out to be, just as you are better than you give yourself credit for.’ he said.

‘Seriously you are, you’re smart and nice and on the few occasions you pull that stick out your ass you are a lot of fun. And again, nice tits.’ he said honestly.

Before you could catch yourself you had pulled yourself up just enough to kiss him.  
It was only a quick peck but still you covered your mouth in shock.

‘Oh my God. Oh my God I just did that.’ you gasped looking down at Hvitserk who seemed just as shocked as you.

‘I am so sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking.’ you apologize.

‘Well I was thinking it was about time.’ Hvitserk said as he pulled you back in, kissing you.

This one was not just a peck, it was a proper, lip nibbling, soft moaning kiss.

You were so enraptured by the kiss you barely realized that Hvitserk had taken hold of your thigh until he pulled it over himself so that you were straddling him.

‘Mmm...Hvitserk.’ you said as you pulled back.

‘Yea sweetheart?’ he sighed, running his hand up and down your thighs.

‘This is..this is great and you’re great but this is all going way too fast. This is not how I want my first time; with my not boyfriend while I’m high off my ass.’ you said.

‘Hey, it’s OK, you set the pace here and we can talk about the boyfriend stuff when you are no longer under the influence.’ he soothed.

‘Thank you.’ you mumbled as you climbed off him.

‘Come on, let’s take a nap, I get the feeling your mom won’t like you coming home high.’ Hvitserk said.

Again you laid down and cuddled up to him the way you had before, be it because of the weed or all the action you found yourself unable to keep your eyes open.

‘Sweet high dreams (Y/N).’ Hvitserk whispered, placing a kiss on your forehead.


End file.
